universe
by Yoonbottom
Summary: [taehyung;yoongi] brother complex. Taehyung mengejar gelar doktoralnya sambil mengasuh adik spesialnya. Dan si brengsek Park Jimin akan mulai mengganggu kehidupan Taehyung dengan adik kesayangannya.
1. I

Bab 1

Universe

Taehyung; Yoongi; **brothercomplex**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tata surya berjumlah sembilan planet sudah tidak berlaku lagi, ada yang tau alasannya?"

Seorang siswa ber name-tag Kim Taehyung mengangkat tangannya.

"Pluto telah dihapus. Sekarang mereka menyebutnya planet nomor 134340. Ini karena letaknya terlalu jauh dari matahari, dan memiliki orbit yang tidak stabil. Juga, ini tidak bulat seperti planet-planet lain, dan massanya terlalu kecil."

" _Dasar pecundang"_

Siswa lainnya menyahuti perkataan Taehyung dengan nada sarkasme sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lalu menurutmu apa alasannya, Park Jimin _-sshi_ "

"Jika terlalu jauh dari matahari adalah alasannya, apakah itu berarti jika datang lebih dekat maka statusnya akan dikembalikan? Ini tidak masuk akal untuk mengevaluasi bintang dari bentuknya, massa, atau jarak dari matahari. Bintang lahir dan mati, seperti halnya manusia. Matahari sudah tua. Tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini."

Alis Taehyung berkerut tak suka. Dengan beraninya si Park―sialan itu menentang pendapatnya tentang penghapusan planet Pluto dari tata surya. Ini seperti _pro_ dan _kontra_. Taehyung dikubu _kontra_ dan sebaliknya Jimin dikubu _pro_. Sepersekian detik kemudian Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Itu sungguh menarik, tapi matahari akan tetap ada untuk 5 milyar tahun lagi. Bahkan setelah Kau mati. Jadi kenapa Kau peduli? Jika Kau benar-benar merasa malu, tetaplah hidup sampai saat itu dan ubah teorinya. Teori tidak akan berubah jika Kau **mati**."

"Sains berdiri sendiri, tak peduli jika kita **mati** atau **tidak**."

Brengsek. Si kacamata tak mau kalah juga ternyata―

―" **Kau juru bicara Pluto atau apa?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengemasi bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, waktu yang harusnya para remaja seumurannya menikmati indahnya kasur dan gemerlapnya malam. Namun tidak untuk Taehyung. Setelah jam perkuliahan berakhir ia harus mengikuti kelas khusus .

Untuk informasi bahwa kelas khusus yang dimaksud adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan untuk mahasiswa yang dipersiapkan untuk gelar doktoral. Dan hanya mereka yang berada diperingkat 10 teratas yang bisa ikut megikuti kelas khusus.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama dongsaeng laki lakinya. Guratan lelah tercetak jelas pada air muka Taehyung. Saat ia menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, suara yang beradu antara langkah kaki dan lantai terdengar keras dari arah belakangnya sejurus kemudian kedua tangan putih dan kurus itu menggantung sempurna dileher Taehyung.

Taehyung yang belum siap menerima beban itu terdorong sedikit kedepan karena kaget. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tae-hyuuuunggggg"

Taehyung melepas kedua tangan yang bertengger dilehernya dan berbalik menghadap dongsaeng laki lakinya. Sosok itu mempunyai tinggi yang hanya sebatas dagu Taehyung, memiliki rambut hitam legam, kulit yang putih seperti mayat hidup, oh dan jangan lupakan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Belum tidur, huh?" tangan Taehyung mengusak dengan lembut surai hitam milik adiknya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan lucu, _oh man dia seperti anak anjing tetangga sebelah_. Taehyung tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah sang adik, ia mengapit leher sang adik dengan lengan kanannya dan mengajak masuk kedalam.

.

Taehyung memutuskan berjalan kearah dapur saat dirasa kerongkongannya kering dan ugh rasanya haus sekali. Saat ia akan membuka lemari pendingin tersebut, ia menemukan sticky notes berwarna kuning cerah menempel pada pintu lemari pendingin tersebut.

Setelah membaca tulisan di sticky notes tersebut wajah Taehyung mengeras. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pengasuh Yoongi―adik kesayangannya itu mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas. Sepertinya kali ini Taehyung benar benar harus mengurus adik _spesial_ nya dengan tangannya sendiri. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, _ugh mulai besok dan mungkin akan seterusnya aku harus bangun pagi._

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air dingin yang berada di lemari esnya, ia beranjak menemui adiknya yang berada di ruang tengah. Terlihat Yoongi asyik bermain dengan lego dan beberapa biscuit tercecer disebelahnya. Taehyung menghela nafas, ia menghampiri adiknya dan memberitahunya kalau ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Yoongi menurut ajakan Taehyung untuk tidur, ia berdiri dan mengusap dengan kasar remahan biscuit yang tertinggal di pinggiran bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil.

Taehyung memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga yang lebih muda, "Lain kali gunakan _tissue_ , ok?" Yoongi merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Oh Taehyung lupa kalau adiknya yang satu ini tidak mengerti seperti apa benda yang bernama _tissue_ tersebut.

Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi sembari bergumam tentang _;ah lupakan tentang tissue_ , dan mereka berjalan kearah kamar yang ditempati mereka berdua.

Saat tangan Taehyung akan memutar knop pintu kamar, ia seperti melewatkan sesuatu untuk ditanyakan kepada Yoongi.

"Kenapa… Tae-hyung…?" setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi seperti tersendat sendat.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _ya,_ apa kau meminum air keran. **Lagi**?"

.

.

Tbc;

Setelah terbebas dari masa penjajahan re; uts. Akhirnya bisa duduk anyem gitu didepan leptop sambil berimajinasi cukup liar.

SEBEL BANGET INI ANAK BANGTAN TISERNYA KAGAK MUNCUL MUNCUL. YHA TRUS SI TAEGI TAMBAH MESRA AH NIKMAT DUNIA.

Esp for partner nge-gosip abt taegi w/ nyonya **WithYoongi.** Special pake telor for u. g

Udah gitu aja, bye

rapperteplon


	2. II

Benda itu terus berdering setiap waktunya, gesekan antara vibrasi handphone dengan meja membuat suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Buktinya lelaki berambut coklat itu menggeliat pelan sambil mengerutkan dahinya samar. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia meraba meja nakas dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengambil benda tipis yang disebut dengan _smartphone_ itu. Membuka pengunci layar dan terterahlah jam digital di layar tipis tersebut, detik berikutnya matanya membuka sempurna.

07.15― Satu jam sebelum dosennya datang.

Taehyung mengerang.

Bagi Taehyung waktu satu jam cukup untuk sekedar mandi berganti baju lalu melesat ke halte bus. Dan sekarang ia memiliki bonus yaitu mengurus seseorang lebih muda dua tahun darinya yang memiliki mental layaknya anak berusia 10 tahun, mengingat umurnya sekarang ialah delapan belas tahun.

Taehyung mengerang (lagi).

Lebih baik ia membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu berikutnya ia akan membangunkan adik kesayangannya. Rencana yang cukup bagus.

Taehyung merasa tangan kirinya mati rasa. Menoleh kearah kiri mendapati kepala adiknya bertengger dengan indah diatas tangannya dengan posisi tengkurap. Jadi bibir Yoongi yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan giginya yang rata dan suatu cairan bening yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi mengenai tangan Taehyung. Butuh waktu lama agar Taehyung sadar bahwa cairan tersebut ternyata air liur Yoongi. Reflex Taehyung menarik tangannya dengan agak sedikit kasar, menyebabkan kepala Yoongi terantuk kasur. Taehyung menatap lengannya miris _oh, tidak lagi Yoongi-ya._

Dengan segera Taehyung melompat dari kasur dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

07.35. Taehyung sudah rapi dengan kaus hitam lengan pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans warna senada. Menyisir helaian rambut coklatnya yang agak sedikit basah menggunakan jarinya. Menghela nafas,

 _Hari baru Taehyung, fighting!_

Taehyung menatap malas kearah ranjang. Disana Yoongi masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, padahal Taehyung tadi berlari seperti orang kesetanan dari kamar mandi menuju lemari baju dan tersandung pinggiran kasur menyebabkan suara bedebug dengan keras. Tetapi suara itu tak berpengaruh terhadap Yoongi.

Taehyung menepuk pelan pantat adiknya, tidak ada respon. Taehyung mulai menggerakkan tubuh Yoongi ke kanan dan kekiri, alhasil Yoongi hanya menggeliat pelan dan melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Lelaki bersurai coklat tersebut mulai kesal. Ia langsung menarik kedua tangan Yoongi sampai pada posisi duduk dan menariknya agar ia berdiri.

"Bangun pemalas"

Yoongi hanya menatap Taehyung malas. Matanya baru membuka sedikit dan Taehyung sudah mendorongnya sampai depan pintu kamar mandi. Yoongi melangkah malas kearah kamar mandi. Telapak kakinya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin, berjengit kaget ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menubrukkan dirinya pada Taehyung.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kenapa?"

"Dingin hyung _ie_ " Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

Taehyung mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan, dan lagi lagi ia menghela nafas. Jadi seperti ini susahnya mengurus adik (bayi).

.

Dengan lembut Taehyung melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Yoongi. Menampilkan kulit putih pucat seperti kertas. Ia mengambil spons basah yang sudah terlebih dahulu diberi sabun dan berjalan kearah belakang tubuh Yoongi untuk menggosokkannya.

Mata lelaki itu melebar seketika saat melihat luka lebam seperti cambukan berbekas pada punggung Yoongi. Taehyung menyentuh pelan luka itu, Yoongi mendesis. Amarah Taehyung memuncak, jadi inikah yang selama ini dilakukan pengurus Yoongi saat dia tidak ada dirumah. Ia seharusnya sudah menyadari sedari awal, bahwa bibi Kim tidak bisa mengurus Yoongi dengan benar dan parahnya ia bahkan menyiksa Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , siapa yang melukaimu, huh?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Taehyung lagi lagi menghela nafas. Tidak ada waktu untuk menanyai adiknya lebih lanjut karena waktu sudah mengejarnya sedari tadi. Ia hanya memandikan Yoongi dalam diam, tak ada percakapan didalam sana.

.

.

Taehyung menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi tetesan antiseptik pada punggung Yoongi. Ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya punggung sang adik sebab ia _dulu_ juga diperlakukan seperti itu atau bahkan _lebih_ parah dari ini.

Taehyung mengancingkan satu persatu anak kancing kemeja _oversize_ miliknya berwarna biru cerah pada tubuh Yoongi. Alasan dia tak memakaikan kaus biasa karena luka dipunggung Yoongi terbilang masih baru, jadi ia tak mau kulit adiknya tambah iritasi kalau memakai kaus yang agak ketat. Bawahannya Yoongi memakai celana pendek biasa dengan motif kotak kotak warna hitam. Setelah Yoongi rapi, Taehyung buru buru meraih tasnya dan bergegas memakai sepatu untuk segera berangkat ke kampusnya.

"Jangan minum air keran lagi, ne? botol minumnya hyung siapkan di atas meja makan"

"Makanan kesukaanmu sudah hyung siapkan dimeja makan, dan ingat pakai sendok seperti yang hyung ajari. Mengerti?"

"Kalau matamu panas, itu tandanya Yoongi lelah. Jadi berbaring ditempat tidur ya? Jangan lupa tutup pintu kamar"

"Oh ya. Kalau ada suara bel dari pintu, siapapun itu jangan dibuka oke?"

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi pesan Taehyung pada Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya menatap Taehyung sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Oh man,

Taehyung kan jadi gemas sendiri.

"Dan jangan lupa panggilan cepat nomor satu untukku"

Ia mengusak rambut adiknya dan memberi kecupan sayang di dahi Yoongi lalu bergegas keluar apartemen dan mengejar bus terakhir yang menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, silahkan duduk Kim Taehyung"

Memasang senyum terbaiknya, akhirnya Taehyung duduk dengan manis dibangku paling belakang. Jangan lupakan kalau Taehyung terlambat hampir seperempat jam. Untung saja Taehyung termasuk siswa paling disegani hampir semua dosen ramah dengannya, dan tentu saja baik Taehyung pun baru kali ini ia terlambat masuk ke kelasnya.

Dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa sekilas ia melihat senyum meremehkan milik Park Jimin saat ia melewati bangku pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Oh ya, Kim Taehyung kau satu tim dengan Park Jimin untuk tugas praktikum ke tiga. Minggu depan hasilnya saya tunggu dimeja saya"

Tuhan, malang sekali nasibmu Taehyung.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kelas sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Taehyung dan Jimin entah mengapa mereka masih betah dan berkutat dengan kegiatan masing masing.

Setiap satu jam sekali Taehyung menelepon Yoongi memastikan apakah adiknya minum dengan benar atau tidur siang tepat waktu dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung tiap jamnya. Seperti sekarang untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung menelepon sang adik,

"Yoongi- _ya_ , apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi?"

"Hmm, oke hyung akan pulang dan memandikanmu kekekkee~ tunggu hyung mu yang ganteng ini pulanggg. Bye"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mematikan telepon dengan sepihak. Membereskan buku bukunya dan bangkit keluar kelas untuk pulang.

"Kim Taehyung"

Langkah Taehyung terhenti saat Jimin memanggil namanya, dan karena kelas ini sepi jadi suara Jimin menggema ke penjuru ruangan.

"Aku harap ini penting Park Jimin, aku benar benar tak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu kali ini" Taehyung menyaut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Jimin.

"Woah calm _dude._ Jangan lupa kalau untuk satu minggu kedepan kau akan lebih sering berinteraksi denganku _tuan_ Kim" sembari melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

Taehyung yang mendengar perkataan Jimin hanya mendengus. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan seminggu kedepan hari harinya akan ditemani oleh seorang yang benar benar Taehyung benci.

"Oh ya. Portofoliomu kemarin Lee seonsaengnim memberikannya kepadaku untuk dibuat referensi kalau kau ingin tau"

Jimin menyeringai. Taehyung melihat dari sudut matanya. Kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Didalam sana kedua tangannya mengepal, dan terlihat rahang Taehyung sedikit mengeras akibat perkataan Jimin tadi. Yang benar saja, ia bahkan menghabiskan waktunya dua hari dan ia bahkan hanya tidur tidak lebih dari lima jam untuk portofolio –sialan.

"Pengecut"

"Maaf?"

"Portofolio yang Lee seonsaengnim berikan kepadamu itu masih belum apa apa _tuan_ Park. Dan oh aku bahkan bisa membuat puluhan portofoilo yang lain dengan otakku yang jenius ini. Yah, aku dengar ibumu keluar masuk ruangan rector akhir akhir ini. Pasti akan jadi sangat mudah lulus dengan cepat dengan gelar yang _**WOW**_ tentunya"

"Apa kau takut?" terlihat ekspresi Jimin mulai terpancing dengan pembicaraan Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa keras. "Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau leluconmu Park Jimin?"

"Berhenti tertawa kau sialan. Daripada berdebat dengan semua omong kosong ini, lebih baik kerjakan praktikum yang Choi seonsaengnim berikan tadi pagi" Jimin ternyata pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau yang memulainya bantet. Oh Tuhan, aku lupa kalau nyatanya kau termasuk teman satu tim ku" Jimin hanya memutar matanya malas, "Jadi?"

"Well, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain dirumahku. Aku harus pulang cepat, aku mempunyai pekerjaan memandikan seseorang"

.

.

.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka jika mahasiswa penuh beasiswa sepertimu tinggal di kawasan apartemen yang cukup elit. Perlu dipertanyakan"

Taehyung yang mendengar ejekan dari bibir tebal Jimin hanya mendengus tak suka. Heol, apakah mahasiswa beasiswa seperti dirinya tak dapat hidup dengan layak kah.

.

Tepat didepan kamar nomor 506 Taehyung memasukkan sandinya dan membuka pintu apartemennya dan tak lupa mempersilahkan Jimin masuk. Jimin menggantungkan mantel hitamnya dibelakang pintu lalu melepas sepasang sepatunya.

Jimin memandang keseluruhan ruang tamu milik Taehyung. Cukup rapi dengan dekorasi minimalis dan wall sticker lucu yang menempel disepanjang dinding ruang tamu. Ia mengeryit saat pandangannya jatuh pada karpet beludru didepan televisi. Karpet tersebut kotor akan remahan biscuit dan sobekan kertas Koran dimana mana memenuhi karpet tersebut. Sebut saja Jimin penggila kebersihan. Ia langsung memanggil Taehyung untuk segera membersihkan karpetnya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika tempat disekelilingnya kotor, benar benar penggila kebersihan.

.

.

"Hoiii Kim Taehyung kemariiii"

Taehyung datang dengan membawa seseorang dibelakang punggungnya. Sosok itu benar benar tenggelam dibelakang Taehyung, mengingat Taehyung memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari sosok itu.

"Paan sih teriak teriak, sopan sedikit di rumah orang dong"

"Cepat bersihkan karpetmu, aku tidak bi―" perkataan Jimin terpotong karena matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengintip dari balik punggung Taehyung. Sosok putih pucat dengan rambut sehitam arang, oh lihatlah kakinya yang mulus dan hanya terbalut celana pendek itu ter ekspos dengan indahnya tersaji di depan Jimin.

"Oh, lihat siapa anak manis dibelakangmu Taehyung- _ah_? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

.

.

.

tbc

note:

WAKAKAKAK BARU SEMPET APDET AH MYANE MYANE HAJIMA~~

Liburan telah tibaaaa, otomatis bakal sering apdet fenfik abis ini. Stay tune bro. ngomong ngomong seriusan gua kagak bisa baca dengan jimin!uke, jadi pas ada yg coment buatin dengan jimin sbg uke maaaaffff banget nda bisa huhuhuhuhu. Gua cuman nulis yoongi!uke

Monggo berbincang di acc fg monsterswaeg

Thanks yang udah sempetin baca. Mampir direview ok?

rapperteplon


End file.
